Once upon a Winter
by pokemonlovefan
Summary: North comes back half dead rambling on about Prye. An evil fire guradian and how Jack is the only hope of defeating him. However Jack can not do it alone Manny tells him he needs the Power of Winter. Which lives inside Elsa. Will Jack and Elsa stop Prye or will the Earth burn. And will love blossom? Reviews welcome!


Jack walked through the halls of Santa's workshop the old jolly man was away on business. Jack Frost never truly got used to being a guardian but it helped that more people believed in him. However he hated having to fly to everywhere every second. He had no time to just relax of course he had the Wind which helped him but being a guardian just added to everything. Suddenly he heard a flutter of wings and a swarm of unstopping chatter. He smirked she could never be stealthy.

"You know I can hear you right?" Jack said turning around.

"Aww come on!" squealed Tooth.

And right behind attempting to sneak up on him was the no other then the Tooth Fairy surrounded by her other mini fairies. She quickly returned to her work sensing new teeth and sent her mini fairies scrambling in and out of the factory. Jack continued to walk through till he heard a deafening crash from the left hall. He launched off flying through the failing wood and squealing elves. He reached Santa's desk and through the rubble Jack could see a shiny red sleigh under it.

"No." he whispered.

"What happened?!" Tooth shrieked flying beside him

His heart began to pump wildly as he made his way toward the rubble. He began to pick apart the rocks one by one till he saw a meaty paw sticking out through the rubble. He began to dig till his hands were bruised and covered in small cuts. Then Santa's hand gripped his arm and he raised his head.

"Call…the…..others." he managed to choke out.

Jack immediately understood but he still stared at the old man's face unconscious as Tooth helped did him out along with her other fairies. Jack climbed down from the pile of rubble and made his way down the stairs to the control center. He placed his hand on a panel and it hummed and thrilled .Till a small latch appeared. Jack took a deep breath and grasped the latch he twisted it and pushed it down. The roof above began shuttering and shaking. A glowing euphoria of lights erupted spewed into the sky it was the Call of the Guardians. For Santa to summon everyone something big had to happening and Jack dearly hopped that Pitch wasn't back. As he watched the lights streak across the sky he could only think of one thing.

"What was going on?"

CHAPTER 2: A NEW THREAT

Sandy was pacing or rather floating back and forth while an image Pitch floated above his head. Jack smirked he remembered all too well the last time Sandy and Pitch faced off. Sandy despite getting his revenge he still had a burning hatred for Pitch.

"Where old North go anyway?" Bunny asked leaning against a beam.

"Don't know. He didn't say just said he had business to take care of." Jack replied.

"Some business it nearly killed him some helper you are mate." Bunny scoffed.

"Hey! Where were you off painting your pretty eggs Cottontail."Jack said smirking.

"At least I don't ride the wind like a pretty pixie." Bunny said.

"Oh unless I'm mistaken who was turned into a cute little baby bunny last year?" Jack asked teasingly.

"Well why you don't see what this little bunny can do. You little ankle biter!" Bunny said grabbing his boomerang.

"Break up you two I swear North doesn't need this." Tooth squeaked.

Jack felt a blush crawl into his cheeks he felt ashamed North was half dead and he was fighting with an oversized bunny. Just then a yeti with a small nurse hat emerged from the door it made several happy sounds and the team could breathe once again. Jack practically rushed inside only to find old North standing proud and tall. Jack smirked the old man still had some fire left in him.

"You didn't think you get rid of me that easy did you?" he asked gruffly as though he could read Jack's mind.

"I don't know you're pretty old." Jack said teasingly while smirking.

North gave a deep hearty chuckle and slapped Jack forward nearly knocking him into the ground. However his cheery laugh ended and a shadow befell his face.

"Let's go we have much to discuss." North said solemnly as he trotted out of the room.

As all of them began up the steps to his office he began his story still covered in rubble which was pushed to the side.

"Well one day I got a feeling…" North began

"Hold on mate do you mean to tell me you nearly got yourself killed over a feeling in your belly." Bunny said.

"Do not doubt my belly." North said

Jack smirked although it seemed silly North's belly was a pretty reliable tool believe it or not.

"Anyway I got a feeling and I set out and followed the feeling however as I was getting closer I was attacked by these things. These giant flying fiery things like fire balls with wings." North boomed extending his arm to the sky.

"So you were attacked by fire. Um I think you hit you're a head a little too hard there mate. How ….many…fingers…do….you…..see?" Bunny said slowly while waving his paw in front of North's face.

North face scrunched up and balled his fist and hit Bunny squared in the stomach. Bunny faced puffed up and he kneeled over in pain Jack couldn't help but laugh as he helped Bunny up.

"I think that it was the one of the Beginnings." He said darkly.

Everyone drew a sharp breath as though that one word was stronger than any evil they have ever faced. Jack however didn't even know what the Beginnings where or why everyone was so afraid of it.

"What are the Beginnings?" he asked.

Everyone turned to him however they were not fully surprised yet as though on cue you could hear the sound of a moving roof. A patch of the roof above them began to move revealing a gleaming moon shooting a beam of light to the floor.

"Manny." North whispered.

The floor creaked to reveal a large crystal however instead of the new guardian there were visions of war but no not between people. There was a mystic blue figure battling fiercely against a fire figure that looked dainty and evil. Then it was none other than Pitch battling a woman that was like a vision of pure light. There were even more mystic figures battling in fierce battles against others.

"What are these?" Jack asked in awe

"The Beginnings like their name are the beginning guardians. Light against dark, water against fire and other elements yet the two main was Light against Dark and Water against Fire. Fire was on Pitch's side it was defeated by Water so because both Pitch and Fire were defeated they slowly lost power. So because of that the original Water and Light guardian disappeared for the new guardians to appear. However now we have a new light guardian and Water guardian. You and Sandy." North said still staring at the visions that danced across the crystals.

Jack wasn't surprised ice and snow was just another form of water however he was nervous. These were ancient powers as old as Manny himself. Although Jack was old not that it showed he was still young in comparison to the Beginnings. Then streaks of red coated he face as he looked up and saw a vision of Pitch however his skin was tanner and his eyes a bright red. His hair was also a bright orange with strikes of red interlaced in it.

"Who is he?" Jack ask staring at his face with somewhat of a dislike.

"Pyre he was one of the first fire guardian and possible the worst." Bunny said while making a deep growl in his throat.

"What does he want?" Jack asked.

"He once tried to take complete control over the world with his army of Flames creatures that could embody flames. He almost succeeded when he was stopped by the Power of Winter a gift given not to someone who would become a guardian but to an average person. A person that could live forever as a protector of that power till he or she decide to move on. However the Power of Winter didn't win the war alone she had the power of the other guardians as well as someone like you Jack." North said scanning the crystal projections.

However just as he finished a bright snowflake appeared gleamed against the light of the crystal. And it grew ever smaller as it lowered down on a small castle.

"The kingdom of Arendelle. The Power of Winter must be there." North said.

Jack had a mix of emotions he was excited because he had never been anywhere other than the guardian's dimension. But now he would be able to venture father into the magical dimension that would be a nice change. However he was also offended he did defeat Pitch after all. Why couldn't he defeat this Pyre guy all by himself?

"Yeah but mate we still don't know what does the bloody bludger wants."Bunny said leaning against the railing.

Suddenly the crystal exploded with red light and in the middle was a glowing scarlet star. Tooth's eyes grew larger than the size of a dinner plate. North's eyes grew darker and his face tightened in anger. This time Jack didn't even have to ask what that star was.

"That is the fire of the earth after the wars between Fire and Water ended the original water guardian sealed off the earth's core. The main source of power for the original fire guardian however for the good that fire provided like warmth she allowed some to seep through. However not enough for the Fire guardian to use it for his evil purposes. She fashioned a key out of a fallen star and hid it from the whole world well most of the world. She hid it in the magical dimension and the only way it could be found is by the Power of Winter. Like Sandy can sense Pitch his opposite so can the Power of Winter it can sense the star. I have a feeling Pyre might look for the Power of Winter not to capture him or her but have him or her lead him right too it. We need to find him or her." North said.

He turned his back to the crystal and set the map he called out in his hearty voice and soon the factory roared to life.

Jack looked toward the moon and smirked.

"Let's see what you got up you selves this time." Jack thought

CHAPTER 3: A FEELING

Elsa walked through the darkened hall in some simple jeans something that she could sense was ahead of her time. However she still made them but only wore them inside the castle and a small blue sweater. She couldn't sleep again for weeks she could feel her powers growing uneasy as though something was stirring them something strong. She could feel it pulling her toward it but it was too faint in fact every time she even walked a foot in that direction she would lose the feeling. It frustrated her but she still managed to keep a smile on her face because in just 2 weeks Anna would be returning from yet another adventure with her boyfriend that girl just couldn't sit still. As she leaned against the railing of the window she allowed the cold mid-winter air to caress her face and flow through her hair. She extended her finger and at the tip of her nail a small snowflake began to grow and shimmered a bright blue light. She smiled at the beautiful snowflake as it blossom and grew however a sudden rush wind upset her. She looked at the side wall and saw a sight shimmer of light. In winter she could hear any peak or change in the wind or snow much easier then the spring or summer. Something was moving something magic and by her standards not welcomed. She climbed out the window and jumped down one being part magic had it perks and also she took some martial arts classes.

CHAPTER 4: HER

Jack didn't approve of sneaking around and especial not with Tooth or North. Tooth couldn't help but chatter away and North the man was so big every step felt like an earthquake. Sandy and Bunny however were stealthier however Bunny didn't approve of the cold and another winter person he wasn't too happy. In his words he would prefer fifty groundhogs. However the deeper they went into the courtyard the more of a feeling he got something was there something strong. As they began to spread out a sudden stream of glowing blue ice beams shot out of nowhere pushing them together.

"As if one bloody winter annoyance wasn't enough."Bunny said throwing his boomerang at the darkness.

Jack didn't doubt his throw those giant ears of his had their perks. Yet he heard another swish and a flurry of steps. The boomerang came swinging back only this time incased in ice and Bunny swore so badly Tooth squealed rose to two octaves. The streaks of ice kept shooting forcing the group together however Jack thought of something he brought his staff down and from where it stuck the courtyard's cobblestone ice erupted. Coating the floor and rising halfway up the castle the streaks of ice stopped till one fired directly into the sky creating a huge snowflake that began to glow allowing enough light to see the courtyard and the shadow of their attacker. Although Jack couldn't see the face very well he could see it was confused but below that was excitement that he or she had found someone else like them. Jack also felt somewhat of the same way but he was anxious to see who was lurking in the shadow. As the figure stepped out Jack couldn't help but stare. The young girl no more then 18 was gorgeous beyond compare. She was slender, she had smoldering blue eyes, pale flawless skin dotted by small freckles, rosy cheeks, long platinum white hair, she was wearing a small amount of makeup but she was gorgeous. She looked at him curiously scanning him with her eyes.

"Who are you?" she asked threateningly raising her hand which glowed a faint blue.

"My name is Jack I'm…I'm like you." he said softly.

He raised his hand and shot a wisp of blue ice magic that circle around her face. She didn't seem stunned in fact she smiled and giggled. Jack felt his heart lift her laugh was pure happiness like a beautiful melody and her smile with those gleaming white teeth. She was just so gorgeous Jack didn't know how it was even possible that he could talk.

ELSA P.O.V

Elsa smirked as she easily deflected the boomerang catching it and sending it back frozen. She about to trap them in ice when a suddenly the floor was covered in ice and ice grew coating the castle halfway and it came from one of the intruders. She froze and pondered what she just saw so she shot out a glowing snowflake in order to see her intruders. And there was a boy that looked no older then her but behind those young blue eyes where years of wisdom. He had white hair, pale skin; he wore a blue sweater and jeans like her. He was cute and somewhat charming and even though she just seen him she felt as though she knew him already. The next thing that pursued was beyond unbelievable however considering there was a floating sand man, Santa Clause, an oversized rabbit, and a women/bird in front her. She wasn't sure what was believable anymore but everything they said made sense. That fact that she would live forever scared her but that was the least of her problems. She explained to them the tugging feeling she felt and their explanation made sense.

"So there is this evil fire man who is out to get me and you want me to help you fight him?" Elsa asked.

"Wow for someone who pretty powerful you aren't so bloody smart." Bunny said still trying to defrost his boomerang.

Elsa squinted her eyes and shot a quick blast of ice toward him causing him to duck down.

"Says the animal that looks like an oversized plush doll." Elsa said teasingly.

The boy named Jack laughed and nearly kneeled over. Elsa smiled his laugh sounded like the laughs of young children.

"I'm sorry but I can't leave my kingdom and this Pyre needs me to find the key. I know how to protect myself just ask your rabbit's frozen boomerang." Elsa said smirking.

Jack chuckled once again before the oversized bunny kicked him off the table. Elsa smirked again this Jack he was a cutie.

"You are the only one that can defeat him. And I doubt you are the only way to find that key. I do not want to take the chance that he may find the key and then he can draw upon the power of Earth's core. That is pure fire and heat with that he may be unstoppable. Not only will Earth be in danger but so will your kingdom." Tooth said her voice raising as she began to panic.

Elsa furrowed her brow she had no clue what to do however her kingdom was in danger. So she agree and she wasn't the only one excited Jack seemed quite happy too which placed a smile on her lips. As they set off she explained her problem that she couldn't hold on to the tugging sensation of the star. So as they set up camp in the mountains of Arendelle Jack took her off into the mountains. She stood allowing the air to follow through her and the winter's power to surge into her. She felt the tugging as though something opposite to her power was taunting her posing a threat right in front of her face but then disappearing. She groaned in frustration and looked at Jack in frustration.

"This is hopeless!" she groaned.

"No its not. Just relax feel the storm feeling the true essence of your power." Jack said turning her around while holding both her arms.

Her back was grazing his chest and he was breathing into her hair sending a chill down her spine.

"These are so not your words." She said closing her eyes.

"No but they work just the same."He said and she could feel him smirking.

She relaxed feeling the magic imbedded in cold then she felt something else something opposite to the cold. Distant but not far she pushed her mind forward and latched on to the source feeling its heat slowly growing grazing her mind. She leaped with excitement and turned her face toward Jack his face leaning over her shoulder.

"I got it!" Elsa cheered.

"I told you!" he said smugly.

Elsa paused her face inches from his her eyes scanned his face and she stared into his icy blue eyes. Their nose slightly grazed each but a sudden loud squeaked and mutter of curses from the campsite caused her to pull away and him to release her. She blushed and saw his ears turn a deep scarlet she smiled and so did he. Both still wishing the moment had lasted just a mere few seconds longer.

"We should get back to tell the others." She said softly.

"Yep and I know the perfect way." Jack said smirking his devilish smirk.

"Jack no I don't like….AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Elsa screamed both shrieking and laughing.

Jack latched on to her hand launched off his legs and took off into the sky. Elsa wasn't too fond of this type of flying well not when Jack was flying when it was her and she was in control she was more comfortable. She shrieked with pure joy she looked at Jack fondly he was just like a kid considering he was a couple centuries older. As they approached the campsite Jack landed roughly pushing Elsa forward and into the snow. He chuckled as he extended her hand she smirked latch onto his hand pulling him into the snow and her up. She smiled and so did he and the too delivered the news to the others North nearly crushed Elsa to death in a bone breaking hug, Bunny scoffed, Tooth's squeal nearly busted Elsa's eardrum, and Sandy was happily floating around. North quickly packed the bright and shinning sled and it lurched forward into the swirling portal. Elsa gasped as the air rushed into her lungs. They were above a mountainous area and Elsa pointed toward the ocean where the forcing was slowly tugging at her .As they soared above the mountains Elsa could only imagine how she had become the envy of children after all she was riding in Santa's sled. As she let the cool wind flow through her hair she couldn't help but smirk at her unbelievable group. Tooth was madly chatting away with her fairies and Bunny was pressing his back flat to the bottom of the sled Sandy was trying to comfort him but he kept muttering about carrots and candy. North looked right at home driving the sled and Jack well Jack wasn't in the sled at all. As she looked around and looked down Jack appeared peaking his head out from under the sled. Elsa gave a tiny shriek and tried to hit his head but he smirked and swiveled out of the way. He smirked devilish and Elsa launched out of the sled and felt the cold winter air rush to her side as it pushed her afloat. She was soon zooming close to Jack before long it was a mid air snow ball fight and one sailed between Bunny's ear.

"Nice shot!" Jack said high fiving Elsa.

"I swear I will shoot so fast out of the sky that your head with spin!" Bunny shouted.

Not that Jack and Elsa were listening they were too busy laughing when Elsa got a sudden flash of pain as the force was getting close. She dropped a couple steep feet out of the air before stabilizing herself again. Jack rushed to her side wrapping his arm around and fear was etched into his face.

"You ok?" he asked holding her because she was struggling for control.

"The force it's getting stronger." Elsa said gruffly.

The force of the star was pushing itself against her mind clouding her vision she struggled to walk. She never imagined it affecting her like this like it was slowly sapping her strength. Jack put her arm around his neck and helped her in the sled. Sandy began to move his hands as strings of sand wrapped around her body glowing a bright yellow. Slowly Elsa began to regain her strength and with Jack's help sat straight up. However a sudden lurch in the sled sent her crashing into the side and Jack was pinned under Bunny.

"Move your big fluffy butt off me!" Jack yelled muffled.

"Oy mate! Shut up!" Bunny yelled struggling to get up.

"North drive straight!" Tooth squealed as the sled spiraled.

"Look up!" North bellowed.

However with the spiraling sled it was hard for Elsa to see what North was talking about. However despite the turning sky she could flashes of fire. Streaking through the air and Elsa now understood why North couldn't describe the creatures that attacked him. They weren't animals but fire in the form of animals however through their blazing skin you could see the faint black outline of their skeleton. North couldn't out run them they were too fast they need to stop them.

"Jack throw me out of the sled!" Elsa screamed through the whistling wind.

"Are you insane?!" Jack yelled clinging to Bunny or rather Bunny was clinging to him.

"DO IT!" Elsa screeched desperately.

"Do what the bloody female says!" Bunny yelled.

Jack nodded and with a blast of icy wind Elsa was thrown out the wind howling in her ears. It took a moment for her to stabilize but as she did the fire animals lurched forward.

"I'm the target." She thought.

She took the first three down with a flick of the hand however they were too fast and too many. However they didn't want to hurt her because they weren't launching any attack but trying to get close to her. She struggled to attack as the swirled around her making hard to attack all of them. However she extended her arms and allowed most of her power to explode around her. Sending a powerful blast of ice through the air and fire animals disbursed. Elsa hovered that last attack left her shaken not exhausted but she couldn't keep this pace for must longer. Suddenly a fire blast came inches away from her Elsa dove down and flame missed her by mere inches making the hair on her back stand up. Then a hand clamped down on her arm. Although she was wearing a long sleeve shirt the flaming hand sent instant pain up her arm. She shrieked into the air as her arm and every nerve felt like they were being licked by white hot flames. She violently tried to escape sending random blast of ice but the fire creature hung on. The pain grew larger till her vision was blurry with tears and her throat sore from screaming. Then a flash of brown and the fire creature was sliced in half. Elsa hovered holding her throbbing arm to see Bunny catching his boomerang.

"Thanks Cottontail!" Elsa yelled.

Bunny smirked as Jack and Sandy rushed to her side with one flick of his staff Jack took out five fire creatures. Elsa was shocked as Sandy begun whipping his sand whips through air slicing the creatures in half. Bunny jumped up out of sled and cut three down before landing in the sled as it came under. Santa began yelling random jumble in Russian and Elsa had a feeling she didn't want to know. As the last creatures retreated Elsa felt her power her power slowing seeping away. As she lowered herself in the sled she realized her arm was throbbing even more. Sweat clung to her head and hair and her eyes drooped a little. She wasn't the only one Tooth and Bunny were slightly burnt around their feathers and fur. Sandy was slumped his tongue hanging out making her laugh Santa was covered in tiny cuts and Jack's chest was heaving back and forth however he was able to heal her arm. After more time traveling through the sky Elsa felt much better and everyone else did too. As they landed Bunny leaped out and dug his claws into the ground.

"Sweet ground I will never leave you never again!" He said pressing his face close to the ground

Jack laughed and helped Elsa out before they say what befell them. A giant volcano however around it was a circle of dark storm clouds. Around them was a churning sea tossing back and forth.

"What is this place?" Elsa asked in wonder.

She never knew Earth had places this violent to her Earth seemed all peaceful.

"An island deep in the Bermuda Triangle. Those humans still don't know why it's so powerful." Bunny snorted.

Elsa could understand something as powerful as that star must have some effect on its surrounding. Suddenly Elsa was brought to her knees as though something was dragging a knife throughout her whole body. Digging into her nerves pressing against the inners of her body sending searing pain throughout her whole body. Red fog formed clouding her eyes her ears were ringing and she was screeching. Her body began to twitch and she could no longer control herself.

"ELSA! What's happing?!" Jack asked panicking but his voice seemed ever so distant.

"The star being so close to it all of sudden is going to have some effect. We have bide our time." North said gravely.

Jack screamed but the pain was so much that his voice became a whisper. She was horrified that she would have to wait out this pain. She reached inside herself and pushed her inner magic outside herself. As the barrier pushed the force aside like a pathetic fly Elsa shuddered. However she blushed as she stood up while pushing her true magic she changed into her ice queen dress. Jack mouth was hanging open till Bunny pushed it close. Jack ears turned a deep red and he blushed which stood out a lot in his pale face.

"You alright?" he asked shakily.

"Fine. Let's get this star." Elsa said she was always confident in this outfit.

As they went in the volcano they made their way down and into the heart. Which was a pool of lava and in the middle was a small rock. Hanging above it was the star a bright florescent orange and glowed almost as bright as the sun. As Elsa began to approach it she could feel it strength pushing against her ward however it wasn't even enough to annoy her. Just then a terrible screech came from the sky and dragon in the form of flames came ridding down. It tail swished her forward knocking her into the hard bedrock and encased the team in a glowing circle of fire. They seemed unharmed but Elsa planned to tear that dragon apart.

"How lovely you look. Thank you for bringing me here it is just my style." Said a warm and sickly voice.

Elsa raised her head to see a figure in flames he had a pinched nose his hair was flames. He was tall skinny his skin a warm tan and his robe a tattered yellow.

"So you that fire head who tried to kill us." Elsa said allowing a snarl to escape from her throat.

"Not all of you just that fat man, annoying bird, oversized toy, pile of sand and that ice delinquent." He said chuckling

There was an outcry from the case but Elsa pushed them aside she was focused on that threat in front of her.

"Why me?" Elsa

"Too lead me to key and to recruit you." He said his voice so sickly warm.

"Recruit?" Elsa asked her hands glowing as he approached.

"Yes you are a powerful young woman strong, brave, everything I could use." He said walking around her.

Her touched her cheek with one finger gently sliding it down her faced. She refused to show him pain but she winched inside as her skin prickled with heat.

"The Power of Winter and the Power of Fire a deadly combo. So what do you say?" he asked lurking behind her.

Elsa smirked and Pyre laughed and Elsa flung him back to his side.

"Never." She said staring straight at him.

"Well I never expected you to bend so easily maybe you just need encouragement." He said sickly dusting himself off.

He snapped his fingers and the dragon tighten its tail and the trap began to close around her teammates. Elsa felt pure fury and sent a shard of ice toward the case and it shattered on impact and they rushed out ready to fight. Elsa smirked but soon she had more fire creatures as they larger she heard a shriek. The dragon had them cornered reading a flamethrower and Elsa leaped over the lion fire creature. She flew to the spot and pushed her ice shield out from her body. The flame battered it pushing it toward her. But knowing she was their only hope she built her power up. The flame grew hotter pushing even harder Elsa bit her lip "Just a little longer." Slowly she began to glow a bright blue and her power filled her and she released it. The dragon was pushed back and the ice beam coated the volcano. She felt the power being yanked out of her like her soul was yanked out leaving her empty and cold. She shook and her knees wobbled she fell forward into someone arms she saw a flash of blue before her eyes closed maybe forever.

Jack P.O.V

Jack dabbed Elsa's head she was lucky to be alive the blast coated the entire island but it melted a little while after still it was so much power. Sandy did all he could but Elsa would fade in and out as he finished giving her some of his ice strength he motioned Sandy to come over once again.

He sat down he couldn't believe Elsa had saved them and almost dying in the process. Bunny and North were also pretty upset. Tooth was stroking her feathers feeling ashamed Jack was pretty upset he couldn't do anything to that dragon it landed one attack after another.

"You should tell her you might not get the chance if you wait." Tooth said quietly.

Jack didn't even bother asking what she meant and the sad thing was that it might be true. If he didn't tell Elsa her might not be able too if she was going to be close death every ten seconds. He walked over to Elsa she was still lying there she was so still and her breath was so shallow you wouldn't hear unless you put your ear next to her face. Sandy's sand streams were still surrounding her till he was done and color slowly seeped into her cheeks again. He smiled she was really beautiful but he longed to see those dazzling blue eyes that were deeper than the bluest seas. He grabbed her hand slowly feed her power when she jolted up ward causing Jack to be thrown back. She gasped and her chest heaved up and down her eyes darting back and forth.

"The star!" she yelled out gasping.

"Elsa calm down! Please!" he said pleading.

"No! I...I….have..to..get..that…star!" she said pushing herself up.

She slowly began to stumble but her knees buckled and she fell back but Jack leaped forward and caught her in his arm. She began to pant struggling pushing Jack away.

"Elsa you have to rest."Jack pleaded.

She closed her eyes as a single tear slid down her cheek and buried it in her hair. However Jack felt her power slowly slipping away leaving her body and she grew colder.

"What's happening?"Jack asked panic seeping into his voice.

North trudged over and placed his hand on her forehead his face emotionless till it became clouded with concern.

"She is fading." He said gravely.

Jack filched and looked at Elsa with pure fear fading is what happened to Guardians when no one believes in them. The turn into nothing but a legend Elsa would soon become that however not exactly that. Her power would leave her leaving her lifeless empty she needed to get somewhere cold so she could absorb the strength around her.

"We got to get her into the mountains." North said.

Everyone packed to sled and Jack held Elsa in her arms and they sped toward the mountain again. As the tall mountains came into view Elsa force seemed to get stronger but still it was dim and faint. As they flew into the howling storm Jack jumped out and placed her in the snow. He turned and trotted back and to his relief she began to glow and the snow swirled around her. However as her glow grew brighter it began to flicker and fade. Till it was dimmed and Elsa lied still unmoving the snow slowly settling around her.

"No." he whispered.

He walked over and nudged Elsa but she didn't move he stroked her face. He allowed his shoulders to shake and tears to cascade down his face. Jack picked her up and turned to the others. His voice caught in his throat but he forced it out.

"I...I want to bury her." Jack said shakily.

The others nodded and trotted their way till they found and cave in the howling storm. Bunny quickly made a slab of stone and Tooth lined it with candles. Jack placed Elsa on the slab and crossed her hands. He waved his hand over and a jolt of ice escaped from his hand. Ice formed around her making a crystal like a tomb. He place his finger on the tomb a small snowflake formed and below it

Elsa

"I'm going to miss that bloody female." Bunny said.

North began to bellow and blubbered some nonsense and Sandy had a sandy raincloud over his head. Jack turned around with his hood up his eyes brimming with tears.

"Jack…" Tooth began but Jack continued to walk.

"I should have told her." Jack thought as one last tears slid down his face.

ELSA P.O.V

Elsa's eyes snapped open to find herself in an ice carven and she called out Jack's name. However all she heard was silence and she began her way. Till she came to a dead end at an ice block with a white carving of a snowflake. She tapped it with her finger and it slowly hummed and then glowed.

"Elsa.." the silky voce whispered.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked panic seeping into her voice.

"Not who what. I am the Power of Winter." The voice said.

"You the power I was protecting." Elsa said.

"No! I am not to be protected but rather the other way around. I protect others including you. Winter like other season plays a role in life. It gives us time to prepare for the changes in life which is spring. However we also keep the balance between water and fire." The voice said.

"Well the balance is disturbed you must help me defeat Pyre. " Elsa pleaded.

"NO! My child we can only keep the balance so neither can gain any ground. You are water and he is fire he can no more destroy you then you can destroy him. Either can really exist without the other." The voice said.

"Then all is lost I can't defeat Pyre not without nearly dying!"Elsa pleaded

"Oh my child." The voice cooed.

The voice as it cooed sound familiar and it rung a dim bell in Elsa's head.

"Who are you?" Elsa asked.

The voice emitted a soft chuckle and the ice began to glisten and shimmer as it cleared it whispered "You" and it revealed Elsa.

A light surrounded Elsa and pure ice filled her power wasn't a power at all it was her. She was the embodiment of winter, ice and water itself!

JACK P.O.V

The team began their walk toward the sled only parked a few feet away.

"Goodbye" Jack whispered taking one last glimpse at the cave.

A hum filled the air and a soft wind tufted his hair he looked back and a slow light was building in front of the cave. Jack walked toward the humming light when it slowly faded away revealing a beautiful girl. She slowly began to descend and Jack lurched forward and she fell slowly into his arms. He looked at the beautiful girl and almost couldn't believe it was Elsa. She looked different like the picture of pure perfection. Her hair was braided pulled to one side and it was longer. Her forehead had a silver band running across her forehead. Dot with small crystals and her dress was light aqua blue and had small ruffles and had a small cape that attached to the bracelets on her wrists. And the dress had a small cut on the bottom and she uttered a soft moan. Hey eyes slowly began to open and Jack could yell and scream his high praises.

"ELSA!" he yelled and he hugged her pushing her against his chest.

Everyone quickly began to dog pile on top yelling and bellowing.

"You just don't quit do you?" Bunny said.

"You missed me!" Elsa said.

"Did not!" Bunny said.

"I heard you!" Elsa said.

"Well..I….I..ok so I did." Bunny said laughing.

Elsa hugged him and everyone once again everyone dog piled on once again.

"What happened to you?" Tooth squeaked.

"Let's just say I'm ready for round two." Elsa said.

Jack only stared at Elsa she changed like she was radiating confidence Pyre better be ready because Elsa was ready this time.

ELSA P.O.V

As they drove Elsa grew more doubtful she felt the key tugging at her however it was leading them to a cold climate.

"Elsa are you sure this is the way?" Jack asked.

Elsa would have said no but the tugging sensation pulling at the stomach was undeniable. She felt another tug and told North to land they landed in front of a snow covered mountain that was still plunging high into the sky. They were already quite a ways up.

"So the entrance to the hottest force on earth is here on Mt. Everest?" Bunny asked his arms folded.

"Its freezing cold Elsa I'm not so sure about this." Tooth squeaked in uncertainty.

"No it makes sense something that big needs something like this to cover it up!" Elsa said.

She felt another tug at her stomach at the wall in front of her. She waved her hand and snow tumbled off revealing a dim etching of a snowflake. She placed her hand on it and it hummed the ground shook. The walls squeaked and as the dust escaped out of the cracks the wall slid open. Elsa smirked as her and Jack walked forward but the rest were stuck behind an invisible wall. As Jack and Elsa walked through the invisible wall North looked solemnly at her face.

"I think it's up to you two now." North said.

Panic seized Elsa like she was having a seizure.

"NO! I need you guys!" Elsa pleaded.

"You don't need us anymore then I need Jack mate." Bunny said.

"HEY!" Jack cried out.

Elsa chuckled and before she could stop herself the words fell from her lips before she could stop them.

"I'm scared." She whispered.

"You be bloody insane not to be." Bunny said.

"Spudnick you are ready!" North said cupping her face.

Sandy bounced in agreement and Tooth through her tear filled eyes nodded. Elsa was still unsure and stuttered and everyone pulled her into a bear hug. After awhile she reluctantly tore herself away and began her walk into the dark cave. As they walked deeper into the cave Elsa couldn't help but quake in fear. Jack took her hand and held it Elsa gave him a grateful look. As they approached the corner they saw Pyre banging on a door screaming twisting the star and cursing. As they turned the corner Pyre stopped and uttered a chuckle.

"Oh you are here." He said.

Instantly Elsa froze like his very voice held her in its grip and she began to stutter.

"Your frightened and you should be." He cooed.

"I am not afraid of you." Elsa said unconvincingly.

She balled her fist digging her nails into her palms. Her hands began to glow but instead of power growing in her hands ice began to coat the cave.

"Hmm but you are. You weren't afraid of being in Arendelle because everyone accepted you. But now you are in a new world and there are more. More worlds and that absolutely terrifies you wonder if they will accept you or if you can control yourself. You will never be accepted and there is nothing you can do about it!" he cooed and grinned.

Elsa was breathing very hard now the ice was growing and glowing a bright red the air was chilling.

"Yes be the monster that you were meant to be." He cooed.

"NO!" Elsa squealed.

Icicles sprouted from the ceiling and the ground Elsa threw her arms up and an ice domed covered Pyre. She screeched as he tried to escape.

"You're wrong! You're wrong!" she squealed her eyes bleary with tears

She sent a steady stream of ice into the dome coating it and filling it with ice on the inside. She stepped forward pushing her power forward. She panted and cried as her ears perked up to a faint voice.

"Elsa." A faint voice cried out.

As her rage slowly disappeared she could see that a howling blizzard was storming around her. She felt a sudden drain on her power and the blizzard feel to the ground. To only see a room with icicles sprouting out of the ceiling and ground. So consumed in her rage and fear she didn't even know that Jack was a mere two feet away. Her knees shook and she feel as Jack caught her as she kneeled. She shook violently as Jack whispered into her ear. After stopping she pushed her head against and she looked up at him. She stared at those warm blue eyes and the freckles that dotted his cheeks. Also his sparkling white hair that fell teasingly across his face. She allowed her nose to graze his and she shuttered.

"You alright?" he asked

"Fine." She said shakily

She walked back to the latch with the star and as she approached the star it glowed as thought aware to her presence.

"Of course no wonder why Pyre couldn't open it I'm the only one who can." Elsa thought.

A sudden crash of ice made Elsa make her head spin a 360 and in pieces stood her ice trap. To her horror Pyre stood holding Jack by his neck.

"Jack!" She shrieked

"OPEN IT!" he bellowed.

Elsa didn't move at all but Pyre grinned to her horror a sickly amber colored go began to coat Jack's feet and slowly began climbing up his legs.

"Open it!" he yelled.

Elsa bit her lip and let a small snarl escape from her lips and slowly walked forward.

"Elsa ..no!" Jack cried out.

Elsa began to cry and let a single tear slide down her cheek and she placed her hand on the star.

"How pathetic." Pyre cooed.

Elsa stopped her anger began to bubble up inside her and the cave slowly became coated in more ice. She swirled forward and sent a jolt of ice to Pyre he was sent back and sprawled out onto the floor. Elsa leaped over and placed her hand on his neck.

He chuckled "You can't destroy me and you know that." He said.

This time it was Elsa turn to grin.

"I know." She cooed.

After she was done she helped Jack up who's feet where not orange anymore. Jack sat up and checked his feet.

"Thank God I thought I would have orange feet forever." He said.

Elsa chuckled and helped him up Jack's eyes befell a frozen Pyre who looked like an ice sculpture.

"Wow what did you do?" Jack asked.

" I froze his heart." She said softly

"He had one?!" Jack asked.

"I guess." Elsa said.

She turned away and the pulled the star out.

"We should destroy this." Elsa said

"Actually I have a better idea here give it to me." Jack said.

However before Jack could even put the star away the cave began to shake and dust and chips of rock came down.

"RUN!" Jack screamed they locked hands and began to run. Elsa groaned the exit had been blocked just before they got there. So they decided to fly missing the failing debris and before they were hit they dove into a small cave. She could still feel Jack's hand and she saw a speck of light. She pushed the rocks away and with effort managed to pull herself out. Jack stirred and he managed to pull himself out to.

"We did it." She whispered.

"WE DID IT!" Jack shouted as they embraced in elation.

Jack hugged Elsa tightly before pulling back and stared at her with an intense glare. His nose once again touching her sending a shiver down his spine. They both were blushing and smirking. Elsa wasn't about to let another moment go by. She leaned forward and Jack placed his hand behind her neck and pulled her forward. Their lips meet Elsa could fell sparks tingling all over her body. Jack leaned in feeling all the sparks flowing throughout his whole body. Just as they were beginning to come close and wrap their arms around each other a suddenly whoop of cheers that caused them to pull apart. As a red sled pulled around through the sky.

"ABOUT BLOODY TIME!" Bunny shouted

North was bellowing, Tooth was squealing and swooning her face in a love trace. Sandy was smirking and above his head a sandy wedding bell. Jack's ears were ruby red and Elsa face was covered by a deep blush however she grinned and intertwined her hand in Jack's. More cheers echoed through the sky as red sleigh landed and everyone hugged the couple as tight as they could. Hours later Elsa ditched her heels and dress for some faded jeans and a blue hooded and brown boots. They camped far away from Mount Everest in another region where it was spring time. They camped on a mountain close to a gleaming lake and decide to celebrate. However at the peak of the night North was lying in a drunken sleep. Bunny's whose alcohol was chocolate was lying in a sugar coma with his big furry foot in the air twitching. Tooth was sleeping and was happily sleep chatting away. Sandy and Jack were lying against a rock Jack head slumped on Sandy's shoulders. Elsa smirked even sleeping he was cute she stood away from the fire and walked away. She found a bluff overlooking the gleaming lake which had the reflection of the full moon. It was a good place to think about what she would do next would she go back to Arendelle or stay with Jack. She had a way of communicating with her council through her ice powers and they had a way of getting to her. Marshmallow and the others were protecting the kingdoms and Anna wanted to lead the kingdom for a while. But could she really leave. Just then a wind tussled her hair and there was a slight tap on her back.

"Jack."She said chuckling as he went behind her and latched something on her neck.

As he sat on the air in front of her she stared at the necklace it was a crystal snowflake on a sliver chain.

"What's this." She asked.

"The star what better way to keep it safe?" Jack asked.

"How did you do this and why?" she asked.

Elsa looked at it as a flash of red shimmered across it.

"I honestly don't know I just held it and I was thinking about you and that happened. Also that way you remember me when you go back. I understand your kingdom is important to you. I'll come and visit I just want you to be happy." Jack said.

Elsa smiled and threw herself onto Jack till they were both in the air wrapped into each other arms. She pulled back and admired how he gleamed in the moonlight.

JACK P.O.V

As Jack held Elsa in his arms he couldn't think anymore more beautiful than his Elsa as he stared at her face.

ELSA P.O.V

Elsa leaned in and put her arms around his neck. He placed his hands around her waist and as their lips melded she leaned in. Putting her hips closer to his stomach it was so passionate they nearly fell out of the air. They laughed and returned to the bluff Jack cupped her face and press her face against his forehead. Elsa put her hands on his hands that cupped her face. He locked eyes onto Elsa.

"I'm going to miss you like crazy." He whispered.

"Jack..I." but she stopped.

The moon began to grow bigger and pulled Elsa up as it did Elsa could a voice. The voice sounded like time itself she shuttered at the voice. As she was put down her palm burned as she looked down a snowflake gleamed and disappeared.

"I guess that's official." Jack said putting on a fake smile.

"What?" she asked.

"You're the guardian of Arendelle I'm sure." He said sadly.

However the voice echoed in her head.

"No I don't belong just to Arendelle I belong everywhere like you." she said.

"What are you saying?" Jack asked.

"I'm staying with you." Elsa said.

Jack whopped and cheered and gathered her into his arms as he placed her down. They pressed their foreheads together and Elsa looked at Jack. She saw that she never wanted to live without seeing that goof smile or that cocky grin. She wanted to stare into those warm blue eyes every day.

JACK P.O.V

Jack looked at Elsa his Elsa stared at her rosy cheeks her perfect lips. Everything was so perfect he didn't want to wake up without her pearly smile or her cute freckles. They stared at each with such passion and deepness.

"I love you." Jack said.

"I love you." Elsa said.

They uttered a small chuckle before sharing a small kiss and parting. They linked hands and walked back either remembering ever being so happy.


End file.
